falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Spectrum Square (The Iron Prince)
|fullname = Spectrum Square |title = Mathemagician |race = Unicorn, Cyberpony |sex = Male |faction = Stable 113 |family = ??? |statusintro = Alive |eyes = Brown |mane = Turquoise-green |coat = Very Light Grey |cutie mark = Spiral of colored squares|statuscurrent = |accessories = PipBuck, tattered cloak}} Spectrum Square is a player character protagonist in the Fallout Equestria tabletop RPG campaign The Iron Prince and later returned in the campaign's sequel, Legion of Gold, as a major non-player character. History Background Spectrum Square was born in Stable 113, approximately 200 years after the Great War, where all residents were required to undergo cybernetic surgery upon getting their cutie mark or be exiled from the Stable in 3 years. Ever since he was a child, he excelled at math and computer technology, and the Stable's technology archivists took him in as an apprentice, seeing potential in him for working with pre-war technology recovered from outside. While he wasn't working as an apprentice for the Stable's technology archivists, he would often program his own computer games similar to those recovered from pre-war holotapes. One of the artifacts brought into the archivists' station was a strange computer board housing the sentient AI of a pre-war robotics system. Spectrum figured out how to hack into the board and transferred the AI to a sandboxed sector of his PipBuck, causing it to awaken in containment. This fledgling AI, which Spectrum named Kenpachi Ramasama after a minor character in a pre-war holodisk game, quickly began to develop its own personality became a childhood friend of Spectrum's. He earned his cutie mark when he invented his signature spell "Mystic Squares", which allows him to summon programmed squares of magical force - extending his creative programming talents to real life. Following this event, he agreed to undergo the Stable's mandatory surgery to receive experimental cybernetic upgrades, but one of the components, an anomalous chip embedded into the base of his horn, activated and caused a glitch in the OverMAIRE (Overmare Medical Artificial Intelligence and Regulations Enforcer) system performing the automated surgery. Medical staff of the Stable overseeing the operation were able to save him by immersing him in a nanite slush bath. During recovery in this nanite bath, the anomalous chip took control of some of the nanobots repairing his body post-surgery, integrating them into his blood stream. Despite having this single cybernetic component installed, the OverMAIRE system assigned Spectrum Square to be exiled in 3 years. After Spectrum recovered, the Stable's medical staff tried to schedule future surgeries to get around this, but the OverMAIRE system rejected him each time. It soon became apparent that the chip installed in his horn bore a spell that temporarily bended local reality in times of desperation. Spectrum Square had no control over the outcome of this spell, leading to usually harmless but embarrassing effects for anypony involved and leaving him exhausted. Before leaving the Stable, however, he at least had time to learn to control when it activates. In preparation for being outcasted, his mentors in the technology archivists station gave him a broken sprite-bot as a farewell present. Spectrum repaired the sprite-bot, transferred Kenpachi Ramasama's mind into it, and was then forced to venture out on his own into the Equestrian Wasteland on the 3rd anniversary of his cyber surgery. Venturing outside, he became a new member of one of the Stable's external scavenging teams, granting at least some introduction to the harshness of the wasteland and some safety in numbers. Spectrum was pitiful at using guns to defend himself against any low-level threats his scavenging team came across, but this period of time was enough to teach him the basics of wasteland survival and how to use his programming skills to optimize Kenpachi's abilities for combat (enough at least for a level 1 character). The Iron Prince - Introduction A few years after Spectrum Square was evicted from Stable 113, a mysterious mare named Gidget Wrench sent a message telling Spectrum Square to meet at some abandoned ruin in the surface world. Once he and Kenpachi Ramasama arrived at the rendezvous location, he met Gidget Wrench and the other protagonists of the The Iron Prince TRPG campaign. Gidget briefed the party with a short war-time video about a cataclysmic robotic armor called the Iron Prince built by the genius Equestrian war-time inventor Gear Boks. She tasked the protagonists to find the Iron Prince and destroy it, before it could be used to exterminate the entire surface world. To make sure that they would comply with this mission, Gidget equipped all of the protagonists' PipBucks with an explosive black plug which she could detonate remotely. From there, the adventures began... Traits Appearance Spectrum Square has a light-grey coat, turquoise-green hair, and woody-brown eyes. He wears rectangular spectacles, a tattered blue cloak, and saddlebags filled with graph notebooks, writing and measuring instruments, computer repair tools, and various spare electronic parts. His cutie mark is a triad of colored squares of differing sizes in a shrinking spiral pattern. The largest square is red, the middle square is green, and the smallest square is blue, suggesting the RGB color model used in computer graphics. His body is very meekly built, noticeably smaller and weaker than most stallions. Personality He's typically somewhat shy and modest about his abilities. However, he can become quite enthusiastic about STEM subjects, old technology, and pre-war fiction, especially in context to a series of space adventure comics featuring Dash Galaxy and her sidekick Sparkle Nebula. He tries his best to help the other protagonists, whom he views as his friends. He isn't sure whether the other protagonists count him as a friend though, and sometimes he goes out of his way to make himself useful to try to earn their friendship. Despite his normally meek personality, he is frequently the most level-headed and decisive member of the protagonists. As a result, he sometimes finds himself filling the role as leader of the group. Abilities Skills Spectrum Square is exceptionally knowledgeable about mathematics, computers, and electronics in general. Using these skills, he cracks codes to get the protagonists into secure ruins, hacks into robots, makes upgrades to Kenpachi Ramasama, and leverages mathematical probability to win at gambling. From his exposure to downloaded documents, scientific papers, and comic books from before and during the Great War, Spectrum Square also possesses some useful knowledge in context to facts about various locations, organizations, and historical factions. Spells Spectrum Square's signature spell "Mystic Squares", which earned him his cutie mark, allows him to conjure automatons made from programmed squares of magical force. He can also cast an assortment of spells to manipulate the fabric of space around him using mathematical models. Cybernetics The anomalous chip installed in his horn and the nanites in his blood stream that it took control of grant Spectrum Square various cybernetic abilities: *'Infinite improbability spell': In desperate situations, he can cast a unique spell encoded in his horn's anomalous chip to temporarily bend local reality into slightly more favorable (but completely uncontrolled) circumstances. Since this often results in embarrassing side-effects (such as being changed into a mare or regressing into a child) and exhausts nearly all of his magical energy, he reserves using magic through this chip only as a last resort. *'Cyber mind-link': He can directly access nearby wireless-enabled arcano-tech with his mind. *'Nanite blood': After his anomalous chip took control of some of the nanobots from his post-surgery nanite slush bath, his blood slowly changed to a violet blood-like nanobot mixture with unknown properties. *'Ninite skeleton': Over time, the nanites in Square's blood converted his natural skeleton into a metalic form. He can use magic to overclock his new cybernetic skeleton, significantly increasing his athletic abilities for short periods of time. Equipment Spectrum Square doesn't wield any weapons on his own. Instead, he reengineers various firearms to equip to his spritebot, Kenpachi Ramasama, who zealously uses them in battle. During battle, Spectrum Square is able to use his cyber mind-link ability to optimize Kenpachi's dodging and targeting capabilities and even use S.A.T.S. through his integrated weaponry. A lot of the storage space on his PipBuck is filled with a library of ancient electronic documents, suites of utility software he's programmed, and an extensive collection of Dash Galaxy comic books in electronic format. During the events of ghoul lynchings in Slate Rock, he upgraded his pipbuck to make use of a customized Pipbuck Star Build OS, which has advanced hacking subroutines and is able to project interactive 3D holograms. In his saddlebags, he carries various small electronic parts, computer repair tools, and graphing notebooks filled with math, programming, and engineering notes. As he's travelled the surface world and visited ruins of pre-war labs and parallel worldlines, he's also collected some fan-merchandise items of the Dash Galaxy comic series. A few more notable fan-items he possesses are an autographed Dash Galaxy badge, an Official Dash Galaxy Cadet Blaster attached to Kenpachi Ramasama, and an Official Sparkle Nebula Laser Refraction Cloak. Category:Characters Category:RPG Games Category:Unicorns Category:Cyborgs Category:Characters (The Iron Prince)